Red Bow
by Didde
Summary: Luke has a christmas surprise for Noah


_Title:_ Red Bow  
_Chapter:_ 1/1  
_Rating:_ NC-17  
_Summary:_ Luke has a christmas present for Noah  
_Characters:_ Luke, Noah  
_Genre:_ AU; Romance, Fluff  
_Warnings:_ Sex  
_**Disclaimer:**__ This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work._

Author´s Note: Luke and Noah have had sex for a year now, when they snuck away New Years Eve (When they left Metro, to go somewhere private).

Luke and Noah were sitting in their apartment, ready to celebrate their first Christmas together. They were closely snuggled together, Luke lying on Noah´s chest, looking at their Christmas tree.

"Mmmmm," Luke sighed contently. He felt Noah pull him a little tighter into him and he felt happy and comfortable.

He breathed in deep, taking as much of Noah´s scent as his lungs could take. He slowly let the air out again. He felt Noah press a kiss against the top of his head.

He rose his head up and looked into Noah´s eyes. Every time he looked into them he would get lost in the blue of them, which seemed to go on and on.

Noah slowly lowered his head and pressed his lips against Luke's. The blond once again felt the sparks ignite throughout his body; it never failed to happen whenever Noah kissed him.

"Mmmm," Luke sighed again and once again snuggled against Noah´s chest.

"Noah," the blond said after some time had passed.

"Mmmm," Noah sighed as he put his nose to Luke´s hair and breathed in deep. He loved the smell of Luke and he hoped that he would never get enough of it.

"I got a Christmas present for you," Luke said as he began to detangle his limbs from Noah´s. The brunette reluctantly let him go and Luke sat up on the couch.

"We are not supposed to open our presents until the day after tomorrow when we go to the farm and open our presents with the rest of your family," said Noah and leaned over to kiss Luke on the lips again. Too soon, for Noah´s liking, Luke pulled back, but put his head to Noah´s ear and whispered: "Give me 10 min and then come into the bedroom to get your present. Trust me, you want this present now." Luke pulled back and looked at Noah before he stood up and retreated to their bedroom.

`I wonder what that was about,´ thought Noah as he settle down in the couch to wait for the moment when he could join Luke in the bedroom.

The 10 minutes had passed and Noah slowly got up and walked towards the bedroom.

"Luke!" He called out as he knocked on the door, he couldn´t wait to find out what Luke was planning, but he also didn´t want to ruin the surprise, in case Luke wasn´t quite ready yet.

"Come in," he heard Luke respond and Noah slowly pushed the door open.

The room was dark but there was a lot of candles lit, flickering around the room. There in the middle of their bed was Luke, sitting against the headboard.

Naked.

Noah's breath momentarily escaped him and he had to take a deep breath. Luke smiled at him and with a voice just loud enough for Noah to hear he said: "Merry Christmas my love."

Noah couldn´t say anything but instead he just walked over to the bed and sat down on one edge. His eyes glanced slowly down Luke´s lean body, and another gasp escaped Noah´s mouth when he saw that Luke wasn´t completely naked.

He had a red bow around his soft dick.

Luke looked deeply into to Noah´s eyes and said: "Merry Christmas." Noah kissed Luke, first softly on the lips and then the kiss grew more passionate. Noah felt Luke´s hands travel up the length of his back, tracing his spine as they wondered up and settled in his hair.

Noah felt Luke tug at his hair and he gasped as the tugs went directly to his cock, which was beginning to harden and feel uncomfortable against his pants. Luke used that gasp to push his tongue inside Noah´s mouth and soon they were consumed by the feeling of their own tongue against each other.

Noah pulled back, panting and trying to catch his breath. But once again his breathe escaped him as Luke leaned closely to his ear and whispered, his breathe hot against Noah´s ear: "Aren´t you going to open your present?"

Noah looked deep into Luke´s eyes and swallowed hard as his hands went down to the bow, untying it. He heard Luke gasp as his fingers lightly graced his cock.

With his forefinger he traveled up Luke´s chest to his cheek. He slowly caressed it and felt Luke leaning into the touch. His hand laced itself on Luke´s neck and he pulled Luke into another a heated kiss, which left them both breathless.

Noah released Luke´s lips and his own lips traveled down Luke´s cheek to his jaw line. He marveled at the feeling of Luke´s stubble against the soft skin on his lips.

Surprised to find how much it actually turned him on.

He kissed down Luke´s neck and started to suck and lick on it. He loved marking Luke, he was his and that was his way of warning the rest of the world that they had no chance with Luke. He studied his work and kissed it. He heard Luke take a sharp intake of breath and lightly licked the mark.

He kissed his way down over the collarbone and down towards Luke´s right nipple. He knew how sensitive Luke´s nipples were and he loved to play with them.

He kissed it. Covered it with his lips as he sucked lightly on it, he felt Luke bucking against him as he lightly flickered his tongue over the hardening nub. He sucked it in his mouth and gently bit on it.

He felt Luke´s hands in his hair again as Luke pressed Noah´s face against his chest. He smiled and kissed his way over to the left nipple after giving the right one a kiss.

After giving the left nipple the same treatment Noah kissed and licked his way down Luke´s stomach, stopping at his belly button. He traced the rim of it with the edge of his tongue and suddenly dipped his tongue down inside it. Luke arched his back against Noah´s mouth and moaned loudly. "Ooohhh my God Noah," Luke was able to breathe out between moans.

He traced Luke´s kidney scar with his tongue and kissed it lightly before once again kissing his way down Luke´s hard abdomen.

He bit down into the Luke´s hard abdomen and when he heard Luke whimper, he gently kissed the mark.

He licked his way down Luke´s treasure trail and felt how Luke squirmed underneath him. He then buried his nose in Luke´s crotch, breathing in that special scent that was Luke. Noah was always intoxicated by that smell and felt like he would never be able to get enough of it.

Luke was panting at this point, barely able to catch his breath with all the sensations, which were rushing over him. He loved making love to Noah, and now that they had finally gotten their own apartment they wouldn´t have to do it in dodgy motels room any more.

Noah swiped his tongue over Luke´s balls, feeling their soft textures on his tongue. He put his tongue at the base of Luke´s cock and slowly traced it´s length. He flicked around the head and tasted the precome emerging from the tip.

He loved it´s taste, it´s unique Lukeness.

Noah sucked the head of Luke´s cock in his mouth and looked up at Luke. He hadn´t uttered a word in minutes and Noah saw his mouth open and heard him, trying to catch his breath. He reluctantly let Luke´s cock out of his mouth and said, in a voice surprisingly to himself, was calm and steady: "Look at me Luke."

Luke opened his eyes and his eyes locked with Noah. The look in Luke´s eyes hit Noah like a ton of brick. It was full of lust, need and want. His pupils were blown wide, almost covering all of the brown in his eyes.

Noah once again lowered his mouth while keeping Luke´s eyes locked with his own. As he took all of Luke´s cock in his mouth and sucked, he felt Luke arch his whole body off the bed, so he was almost upside down.

Noah loved having this power over Luke.

He started sucking while he played with Luke´s balls with his hand. He would release almost all off Luke´s cock, so only they head was in his mouth and then he would suck the whole cock in again, bringing Luke close to the edge and then relaxing, playing Luke like he was an instrument.

Noah released Luke´s cock from his mouth and took a brief moment to look at Luke. His head was thrown, his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open, panting. He had to bit his lip not to come at the spot.

He lowered his head again, this time to suck Luke´s balls into his mouth. First he sucked both of them in, running his tongue around them, between them. He let one of them pop out of his mouth and played with the other.

He let Luke´s ball pop out of his mouth and with the tip of his tongue, he licked downwards until he reach Luke´s hole. He ran his tongue around the edge, marveling at the moans and groans emitting from Luke´s mouth.

He watched how his breath made Luke´s hole almost shiver and then gently, but firmly pressed his tongue inside Luke.

He heard Luke scream and Luke´s hand found its way to Noah´s hair and pressed his face against Luke crotch. He loved the taste of Luke, the first time he had been very hesitant and had almost chickened out. But once he had done it, he had become addicted to it.

"Noah …" he heard Luke moan as he breathed deeply. "So good …. I´m … close," he breathed out. Noah kissed Luke´s hole one last time and crawled his way up Luke´s body, so he was lying on top of him. His cock brushing against Luke´s hole which was still slippery from his saliva.

He kissed Luke as pressed inside and broke the kiss to let a groan out. He loved being inside Luke, it was something he would never get tired off.

He started at a feverish pace, both of them to far gone. Noah could tell that Luke was close.

He put his mouth against his ear. Feeling how Luke shivered at the feel of Noah´s hot breath against his ear, and whispered: "Come for me baby."

He felt Luke´s whole body almost stiffen and relax completely. His come shot out of his cock and Noah had to use extra pressure to press inside Luke´s body. He loved how Luke´s hole tightened around his cock and soon Noah released his come, deeply buried inside Luke.

Noah collapsed on top of Luke and both tried to catch their breath again.

Noah felt Luke´s arms circle around his waist and pull him close. Noah was still buried inside Luke but didn´t have the strength to pull out.

He placed a kiss to Luke´s neck and whispered in his ear: "Merry Christmas my love."


End file.
